The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of Gaillardia plant botanically known as a Gaillardia×grandiflora and herein referred to as ‘Georgia Sunset’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new Gaillardia plant variety ‘Georgia Sunset’ was selected in Watkinsville, Ga. in 2007. The new variety ‘Georgia Sunset’ generally has bright two-tone flowers, a large flower size, and persistent flowering throughout the growing season.
Pedigree and history: The new Gaillardia plant variety ‘Georgia Sunset’ was one of many seedlings selected in summer 2007 in Watkinsville, Ga. and originated from open pollination of Gaillardia plants in the University of Georgia Trial Gardens in Athens, Ga. The maternal plant is likely the Gaillardia plant ‘Arizona Sun’ (unpatented). Seeds from the open-pollinated Gaillardia plants were collected in fall 2006 and grown out in containers and in the field at Watkinsville, Ga. The resulting seedlings, of which the new variety ‘Georgia Sunset’ was one, were selected in summer 2007. The new Gaillardia plant variety ‘Georgia Sunset’ has been evaluated and tested in Watkinsville, Ga. and Athens, Ga. since 2007.
The new Gaillardia plant variety ‘Georgia Sunset’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, rooted stem cuttings. Plants from stem cuttings have been directly planted in the ground.